


Ein Versprechen

by little_frodo



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Deutsch | German, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Jax hat ein Geheimnis: Er liebt Opie. Mehr als einen Bruder. Doch wie lange geht das gut, wenn die beiden sich eine Doppelzelle im Gefängnis teilen müssen?





	1. Wenn es nicht du wärst

**Author's Note:**

> Ich dachte mir so: Es gibt einfach viel zu wenig Storys auf deutsch, generell und auch zu diesem Pairing, deshalb fange ich diese kleine Geschichte an. Wo sie enden wird, keine Ahnung, aber ich liebe dieses Pairing! Ich kleiner Slasher. :D Viel Spaß!

Jax lehnte sich mit einem Augenrollen in seinem Stuhl zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte genervt. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er sich durch die Haare, die wie immer glatt an seinem Kopf anlagen. Er konnte es nicht mehr hören, das ewige Gestreite.

  
„Aber selbst wenn wir uns stellen – was ist, wenn wir immer noch im Knast bleiben?“, grummelte Tic; er blickte in die fragenden Gesichter in der Runde, und anschließend zu Jax, der seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne schob und mit leicht abgespannter Miene dem Blick entgegnete.

  
„Wir kommen so oder so in den Knast, ob wir uns stellen oder nicht, das ist egal. Es würde im Anbetracht der Situation sogar besser sein. Wenn sie uns nichts vorweisen können und wir freiwillig gegangen sind – nun ja, das wirkt sich doch strafmildernd aus. Wir müssten da eigentlich nach zwei Wochen wieder raus sein.“, entgegnete er knapp angebunden. Er wusste, dass die meisten dagegen waren, doch im Sinne der Anklage waren es nur vier von ihnen, die gehen mussten, Jax eingeschlossen. Er wusste schon, warum die Mehrheit keine Lust darauf hatte – doch das tat nichts zur Sache.

Als Präsident des Clubs hatte er das letzte Wort.

  
„Aber es kann immer was schief gehen, und dann sitzen wir fest.“, erwiderte Opie, der mit seinen sanften grauen Augen Jax begegnete. Jax biss sich für einen kurzen Moment auf die Unterlippe, als Opie’s Blick ihn streifte, doch er erwiderte den Blick nur kurz. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt.

  
„Wir werden nicht festsitzen, bis jetzt sind wir aus jeder Scheiße wieder herausgekommen.“ Jax spielte mit einem seiner Ringe an der Hand, dem großen, silbernen mit der Aufschrift „SO“. Er blickte fragend in die Runde, und die Männer blickten wortlos wieder in der Gegend herum oder auf die grob geschnitzte Holzplatte vor ihnen, die als Tisch fungierte. „Also, was sagt ihr? Opie, Chibs, Tig und ich, wir werden uns am kommenden Freitag der Polizei stellen und nehmen ein paar Tage Knast in Kauf. Die übrigen folgen dem Plan, okay?“, fügte er unfern hinzu, und alle nickten, auch wenn Jax an ihren Mienen sah, dass es ihnen nicht ganz passte.  
„Gut, dann machen wir es so. Wir vertrauen dir da, Jax.“, stieß Opie hervor, und als würde es ihm nicht großartig viel ausmachen, fügte er ein Lächeln hinzu. Jax erwiderte es kurz; er blieb jedoch sitzen, als sich alle anderen erhoben und sich an ihre Aufgaben des Tages machten.

  
Jedoch war es Opie, der als Einziger im Raum blieb und die Tür schloß, als alle anderen weg waren. Jax versuchte, seinem flüchtigen Blick keinerlei Gefühle beizupflichten, nichts von dem durchblicken zu lassen, was er bei der Tatsache verspürte, dass er mit Opie nunmehr alleine in diesem Raum war.

  
„Was gibt’s?“, sagte er lässig und sah hoch zu Opie, der sich vor ihm auf die Tischplatte gesetzt hatte und Jax nun mit konzentrierter Miene musterte. Jax hob beschwichtigend eine Augenbraue an, und Opie seufzte.  
„Was ist los?“, sagte der große Mann; Jax zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte Opie’s Blick fast amüsiert.

  
„Was soll los sein?“

  
„Ich merke, dass was mit dir nicht stimmt. Clara – du hast sie abgewiesen. Und Myra auch.“ Opie blickte ihn fest an, und Jax sah fast keine Möglichkeit, diesen Augen auszuweichen, ohne sich zu verraten. Ja, natürlich stimmte so einiges nicht. Aber das ging niemanden etwas an – und Opie in diesem Fall am allerwenigsten.

  
„Ja und? Was ist schon dabei? Sie langweilen mich.“, murrte Jax und reckte sich leicht, seine Arme nach hinten streckend. Gott, er wusste ja selbst, wie albern er sich verhielt, und dass Opie ihn lesen konnte wie ein Buch machte die Sache nicht besser.

  
„Du schiebst nie, nie, nie, niemals Frauen ab. Tara ist fort, und seitdem hast du doch mindestens jede Woche eine andere. Und die besagten festen. Also, was ist los? Die letzten drei Wochen war ja nichts mehr. Die beiden haben sich bei mir erkundigt, deshalb spreche ich dich an.“

  
„Ope, du meinst gut, aber ich habe einfach keinen Bock im Moment. Es ist alles in Ordnung, glaub mir.“, erwiderte Jax, und er merkte, wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg. Seine Wangen wurden selten rot, doch hier, so alleine mit Opie, war es etwas anderes. Und dass Opie’s tiefe Augen ihn immer noch gnadenlos musterten, war nicht gerade fair.

  
_Was sollte er auch sagen? Hör mal, Opie, seit einigen Monaten schon weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich in deiner Gegenwart machen soll. Ich bekomme Herzklopfen, ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Wenn eine Party ist, gehe ich dir aus dem Weg, weil ich Angst habe, dass ich dir betrunken all das beichte, was ich für dich empfinde._ Nein, das wäre schlicht undenkbar. Egal, wie er es wendete und drehte, er bekam es nicht aus seinem Kopf. Die Tatsache war schlichtweg unbesiegbar. Die Tatsache, dass da von Jax Seite mehr war als Freundschaft, eindeutig. Mehr als der Bund der Brüder, mehr als Familie. Er hatte sich oft schon vorgestellt, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er es ihm sagen würde. Da er wusste, dass Opie momentan auch niemanden hatte, fiel es ihm manchmal schwer, nicht einfach aufzustehen und den Mut zu besitzen, es einfach frei heraus zu sagen. Andere Male wiederrum dachte er sich, dass es sich für einen Präsidenten nun einmal nicht gehörte, seinen besten Kumpel so zu überrumpeln. Zumal er ja bis vor kurzem selbst gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er anscheinend auf Männer stand.

  
„Du lügst doch, Jax. Du gehst mir andauernd aus dem Weg. Ich erkenn dich nicht wieder.“ Opie’s Stimme war sanft, sehr sanft, und Jax wusste, dass er versuchte, nur zuzuhören und es sich wirklich zu Herzen nehmen würde. Doch er konnte es nicht sagen. Es ging einfach nicht.

  
„Ich gehe dir doch gar nicht aus dem Weg.“

  
„Doch, gehst du. Letztes Beispiel: Die Party zu Bobbie’s Geburtstag. Wir trinken immer zusammen, fahren zusammen nach Hause. An dem Abend warst du für mich kaum auffindbar. Wenn du ein Problem hast, sag es einfach. Aber mir aus dem Weg gehen ist sicherlich nicht der richtige Weg.“ Wie immer hatte Opie das Gespür eines Luchses, und Jax atmete schwer aus.

  
Er fühlte sich ertappt, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Er schloss kurz die Augen, griff sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen an die Nasenwurzel und hob den Blick erst wieder, als er einige Sekunden eingeatmet hatte.  
„Es ist nichts, Opie. Wirklich nicht. Ich bin momentan einfach ausgelaugt, kraftlos, ich kann nicht mehr. Eine Woche Abstand von allem würde mal reichen.“ Er hob den Blick seiner blauen Augen und begegnete damit Opie’s, der sich nunmehr an seinem Bart kratzte und ebenfalls seufzte, den Blick immer noch zweifelnd auf Jax gerichtet.

  
„Hast du wirklich so viel um die Ohren? Naja, bei mir ist es nicht besser. Wie wär’s, wenn wir heute Abend ein paar Bier bei mir aufmachen und mal einfach nur ein bisschen abhängen, wir können reden, wenn du willst.“, schlug Opie vor, und Jax biss sich auf die Lippen, während er Opie musterte.

  
Opie hatte sich die Haare bis Schulteransatz wachsen lassen, und sein voller Bart stand ihm gut wie immer. Jax hatte Opie’s Bart und Gesicht schon immer geliebt, weil sie ihm etwas sanftmütiges gaben, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.

Zweifelnd erwiderte er Opie's sorgsamen Blick, wägte die Möglichkeiten ab und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sowieso nicht absagen konnte, egal, was er als Entschuldigung bringen würde. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte; den Blick der blauen Augen starr auf die Decke gerichtet, murmelte er ein brummiges "Meinetwegen. Um 19 Uhr. Und du holst das Bier!"

Er hörte Opie leicht schnauben, spürte dann aber dessen Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Du tust das Richtige. Heute Abend gibt es seit langem mal wieder nur dich und mich, Bro. Bis später."

Jax erwiderte nichts, und als er die Tür erneut sich schließen hörte, warf er seine beiden Unterarme auf den Tisch vor sich und ließ seinen Kopf darauf fallen. Es war zum Ausrasten! Es musste ja schiefgehen, seine elenden Versuche Opie aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jetzt war die Scheiße wirklich am dampfen.

Wie sollte er denn bitte einen trauten Abend zu zweit mit Ope aushalten, zudem noch mit Bier? Das war quasi eine Einladung, die Jax nicht haben wollte. Nicht, dass er es nicht wollte - er wollte und konnte Opie's Nähe einfach nicht mehr so gut ab wie früher. Bevor diese ganzen Gefühle oder was auch immer es war angefangen hatten. Dieses Herzklopfen hatte alles verkompliziert und schmerzhaft und schwierig gemacht, egal, wie sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte.

 

Es war genau 19:15 Uhr, als Jax mit einer gemütlichen, schwarzen Jogginghose, einem cleanen weißen Tshirt und seinen zurückgekämmten Haaren an Opie's Tür klingelte. Er fuhr sich noch einmal über den Hinterkopf, bevor er von einem grinsenden Opie begrüßt wurde.

"Jax! Ich hab echt gedacht, du kneifst. Komm rein.", sagte Opie, und Jax drängte sich vorsichtig an ihm vorbei und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Es sah aus wie immer - gemütlich, ein wenig zu gemütlich vielleicht sogar. Opie hatte sich seit dem letzten Mal ein paar mehr Kissen angeschafft, und eine Decke fand Jax auch auf dem Sofa.

"Deko, ja?", feixte Jax und kam nicht umher, Opie ein freches, herausforderndes Grinsen zuzuwerfen, während er sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Er hatte schon immer auf der rechten Seite gesessen, und das tat er jetzt auch. Opie kam nach kurzer Zeit mit zwei eisgekühlten Bier wieder, hielt Jax eines hin, der es dankend annahm, und setzte sich dann auf die andere Seite der Couch.

"Es sind nur Kissen, Jax. Ich penne im Moment oft auf dem Sofa ein, deshalb."

"Und ich dachte schon, du hättest eine neue Frau gefunden." Jax konnte sich diesen Spruch nicht verkneifen, und obwohl Opie es gelassen aufnahm (Jax sah es an den Augen, als sie leise anstießen), sah er dennoch etwas betrübt aus.

Jax nahm einen großen Schluck Bier, dankbar darüber, dass es unendlich kühl war, und blickte zu Opie herüber. "Wie läuft es denn so mit den Frauen?", fragte er.

Opie zögerte. Er nahm ebenfalls einen großen Schluck, wich Jax' Blick aus und starrte stattdessen auf den Fernseher, der im Hintergrund leise lief.

"Es geht nicht um mich heute, Jax. Es geht um dich. Ich bin nicht blöd, okay?"; Opie's Stimme klang so ernst, dass Jax eine heiße Welle der Erregung in sich aufkommen spürte. Wusste er es? Hatte er sich irgendwie verraten?

"Was... was meinst du?", brachte Jax hervor, und er versuchte, so locker wie möglich zu klingen.

Opie's Augen richteten sich auf ihn, sie funkelten leicht im warmen Licht der kleinen Wohnzimmerlampen, und Jax musste unweigerlich schlucken. Gott verdammt, es war so falsch gewesen hier her zu kommen.

"Du planst etwas.", schoss es aus Opie hervor, und Jax atmete unweigerlich tief aus. "Mit dem Club. Oder?"


	2. Die Zelle

Einen Moment erwiderte Jax gar nichts; er erwiderte lediglich Opie's trüben Blick und überlegte, was zur Hölle er antworten sollte. Er plante nichts, er hatte nicht mal die Bohne von einem Plan – außer, dass sie ins Gefängnis mussten. Es war ihm aber lieber, als wenn Opie die Wahrheit wüsste. Deswegen atmete er auch tief aus und nahm noch einen Schluck Bier.

 

„Warum bist du dir da so sicher? Ich habe keinen Plan.“

 

„Jax! Verdammt nochmal, es reicht mir bald.“ Mit einem schroffen Ton wandte Opie sich an Jax, kniff die Augenbrauen scharf zusammen und sah seinen besten Freund so berstend an, dass Jax sich leicht angegriffen fühlte.

 

Jedoch hob er nur beschwichtigend die Arme und erwiderte den Blick, auch wenn Opie ihm nicht gerade freundlich begegnete. „Ich schwöre dir, Opie, dass ich nichts plane und nichts vorhabe. Ich weiß, dass ich mich komisch benehme, aber ich kann es nun einmal nicht ändern. Jeder Mensch hat solche Phasen, und die gehen wieder vorbei.“

 

„Du hast keine Phasen. Hattest du noch nie, du... Ich merke doch, das was nicht stimmt. Du bist wie ausgewechselt. Ist es wegen Tara?“ Opie bemühte sich wenigstens, seine Stimme wieder einigermaßen ins Lot zu bringen, und Jax lehnte sich etwas entspannter zurück. Er hielt es nicht aus, die grauen Augen weiter auf sich zu spüren, deshalb wandte er seinen Blick Richtung Fernseher. Er brauchte mehr Bier, verdammt.

 

„Nein, es ist wegen niemandem.“ _Lüge._

 

Opie starrte ihn noch wenige Sekunden an, dann seufzte er tief und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen Jax' Schulter. Jax versuchte, die aufsteigende Hitze in seinem Körper zu ignorieren, versuchte, das Kitzeln von Opies Bart und den guten Geruch seines Aftershaves einfach zu übergehen, auch wenn er sich merklich ein wenig versteifte.

 

„Du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, oder, Bro?“, murmelte Opie dumpf gegen Jax' Schulter; Jax rutschte ein Stück tiefer in das weiche Leder des dunklen Sofas und atmete tief ein, auch wenn ihm ganz schwindelig wurde. Er liebte Opies Nähe. Er liebte sie einfach. Es gab keinen Menschen, bei dem er sich wohler fühlte. Er kannte Opie schon fast sein Leben lang – doch diese neuen Gefühle machten es auf eine ganz seltsame Art verdammt kompliziert.

 

„Ich weiß, Ope. Und das werde ich auch. Aber mir ist Moment einfach nicht nach reden oder nach nachdenken... Ich will einfach meine Ruhe mal.“

 

„Präsident zu sein war noch nie einfach. Uns Mistkerle im Zaum halten ist glaube ich sehr schwer.“

 

„Ist es, man. Man trägt die verdammte Verantwortung für alles.“

 

Jax ließ seinen Kopf sachte gegen Opie's gleiten; Opie's Haar fühlte sich gut an seiner Wange an, und für eine Zeit lang blieben sie so sitzen. Jax kam nicht umher, sich innerlich vorzustellen, dass es immer so sein könnte – er würde nach einem anstrengenden Tag im Club nach Hause kommen, und Opie würde schon auf ihn warten. Es war schon länger ein brennendes Gefühl in ihm, dass er Opie's Nähe spüren wollte... Mehr als diese brüderliche Oberflächlichkeit, mehr als das Clubgetue, mehr als das, was sie als Freunde waren. Wie oft hatte Jax sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, Ope's Lippen an seinem Hals zu spüren, an seiner Brust, weiter unten am Bauch?

 

Bei der Vorstellung regte sich etwas bei Jax, und er drehte sich ein wenig von Opie weg. Verdammt, warum hatte er nur eine Jogginghose an? Er hätte sich ja denken können, das so ein gemütlicher Abend auf dem Sofa eventuell mal die ein oder andere Berührung bringen könnte.

 

Um sich selbst abzulenken, trank Jax die letzten Schlücke aus seiner Flasche und gab Opie einen leichten Stups, der wieder aufsah und seinen Kopf von Jax' Schulter nahm.

 

„Nachschub, Herr Gastgeber!“, raunte Jax, und Opie grinste breit.

 

„Du weißt selbst, wo die Küche ist.“

 

„Ich bin dein Präsident, also solltest du...“

 

„Ach, jetzt holst du dein Amt raus?“ Opie packte Jax grob im Nacken und zog ihn in einen halben Schwitzkasten; Jax versuchte sich zu wehren, während Opie nur ein tiefes Lachen ausstieß. Mit einem groben Druck drückte Jax gegen Opie's Schultern, doch es brachte nichts. Der Mann war einfach schon immer stärker gewesen.

 

„Ich... verdammt- Ope! Ich bin nunmal.... echt...“, stammelte er und brach ab, als Opie für einen Moment noch mehr Kraft aufwendete, Jax mehr in den Griff zog. Jax kam Opie's Schoß unheimlich nahe; für eine Sekunde war er wirklich überlegt, ob er sich nicht einfach hinabbeugen und alles vergessen sollte – einfach machen sollte. Einfach seinen Kopf gegen Opie's Schritt drängen, den Gürtel öffnen und sehen, was passiert... Doch weiter kam Jax Gedanke nicht, denn Opie stieß ihn mit einem Mal weg und stand lachend auf. Jax grummelte und versuchte, seine zerstörte Frisur zu richten, auch wenn das nicht viel brachte.

 

Wenige Augenblicke später kam Opie mit zwei Bier wieder, und Jax nahm es dankend an.

 

Und an diesem Abend merkte Jax mehr denn je, dass er sich nicht nur einfach verguckt hatte. Dass da Gefühle waren, die kein anderer mehr so in ihm auslösen konnte.

 

 

 

Die Woche verging im Flug, und der Freitag kam schneller als es ihnen lieb war. Alles lief nach Plan ab – die Festnahme, die Unterbringung im Staatsgefängnis und die simple Tatsache, dass sie nur in Untersuchungshaft kamen – für Jax ein Zeichen, dass sein Plan aufging. Das alles würde ihnen kostbare Zeit bringen, auch wenn die Zeit im Knast nicht angenehm werden würde.

 

Sie waren gerade vom Umziehen wieder draußen; alle vier trugen dieselben, dunkelblauen Anzüge, und alle waren in Handschellen gelegt. Jax spürte die kalten Finger eines der Wärter auf seinen Schultern; er hasste den Knast, auch wenn er persönlich noch nicht oft drin gewesen war. Es war jedes Mal eine reine Tortur, das ewige Umziehen, dass die Wärter eiskalt ihre Position ausnutzten und und und.... Doch letzten Endes waren sie da, wo sie hin sollten.

 

„Teller, Winston, ihr kommt in eine Doppelzelle im dritten Stock.“

 

Jax schluckte. Er spürte wie sich seine Fäuste in den Handschellen zusammenrollten und die harten Metallschienen fest gegen die Haut seines Handgelenks drückten, doch er konnte nichts sagen. Bitte, nicht. Keine Doppelzelle. Mit Opie.

 

„Warum eine Doppelzelle, ich dachte, man kommt in Viererzel...“, begann Jax zu grummeln, doch der Wärter gab ihm nur einen Stoß in den Rücken, damit er weiter ging. Jax fauchte leise.

 

„Weil wir euch vier garantiert nicht zusammen stecken, ihr brütet doch etwas aus. Das machen doch alle gottverdammten Clubs... Wenn du deine Schnauze nicht hältst, bekommst du Einzelhaft.“

 

Der grobe Ton des Wärters störte ihn, und Jax war der allerletzte Mensch, der sich gerne unterordnete – doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, weswegen er nun nur die Mundwinkel verzog und Opie keines Blickes würdigte, der unweit in seinem linken Blickfeld von einem anderen Wärter vorwärts gedrängt wurde.

 

Eine Einzelzelle. Mit Opie. Natürlich. Etwas musste ja an dem Plan schief gehen, doch dass es das gewesen war, das hätte Jax niemals gedacht. Es war etwas anderes, Opie draußen aus dem Weg zu gehen, von einer Party zu verschwinden, vom Sofa wegzurutschen. Doch hier konnte er nicht raus. Er würde unweigerlich mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen konfrontiert werden – und er konnte dieses eine Mal nicht weglaufen.

 

Als sie an der kleinen Zelle mit zwei übereinander ragenden Pritschen gekommen waren, schob der Wärter Jax grob in die Zelle und nahm ihm die Handschellen ab. Jax starrte den Wärter grimmig funkelnd an, doch als Opie nur wenige Sekunden danach auch in die Zelle geschoben wurde, drehte Jax sich auf der Achse um und beschloss, das obere der beiden Betten in Beschlag zu nehmen.

 

Als die Wärter mit einem lauten Schlag die Tür verriegelten, hatte Jax sich bereits mit dem Rücken auf das obere Bett gelegt und starrte wütend an die Decke, die Arme unter seinem Nacken verschränkt.

 

„Na, immerhin teilen wir uns eine Zelle. Besser als mit Fremden. Wer sagt eigentlich, dass du das obere Bett bekommst?“, sagte Opie und sah sich um – es war nicht viel vorhanden, außer einem Waschbecken, einer Toilette und einem kleinen Tisch ohne Stuhl. Das war es. Die Wände waren weiß, genau wie die Betten und die Pritschen. Hatte etwas von einer Gummizelle, dachte Jax und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

 

„Ich bin dein Präsident, ich suche aus, wo ich schlafe.“ erwiderte Jax so knapp angebunden, dass Opie sich dazu entschloss, keine Widerworte zu geben. Man wusste nie, wann Jax platzen würde.

 

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile – da sie nachmittags angekommen waren, wusste Jax nur anhand der elektronischen Ansage im Flur, dass es Abends war – in zehn Minuten würden sie im Dunkeln sitzen. Ein Fenster gab es hier nicht.

 

Auch die Dunkelheit kam in den nächsten Momenten, und Jax hatte seine Position immer noch nicht geändert. Er hörte Opie unter sich seufzen, dann das Bett leise rascheln.

 

„Gute Nacht, Jax.“

 

„Gute Nacht.“, erwiderte Jax leise, und er wusste genau, dass Opie wahrscheinlich den Kopf schütteln würde, doch es war ihm egal. Alles, was durch seinen Kopf schoss, war, dass er seine Gefühle so nicht mehr lange unterdrücken konnte, eingesperrt in diese Enge.

 

 

 

 

 

 

„NEIN!!“

 

Schweißgebadet und bebend schreckte Jax geweckt von seinem eigenen Schrei mitten in der Nacht hoch – er atmete heftig, fuhr sich panisch durch die Haare und musste sich erst einmal klar machen, wo er war und was passiert war.

 

Ein dumpfer Schlag war fast zeitgleich mit dem Schrei ertönt; Opie hatte sich erschrocken und hatte sich den Kopf an der Kante des Bettes gestoßen.

 

„Jax, was... Oh verdammt, dieses Scheiß Bett! Diese Dinger sind zu klein für mich...“

 

„Ich... man.. ich...“, Jax atmete immer noch heftig, doch er schluckte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht. „Sorry, Ope. Ich muss schlecht geträumt haben. Ich... man, ich kann in diesen Betten nicht pennen.“

 

„Ich kenn' das Leiden“, grummelte Opie, und Jax schwang seinen Oberkörper aus seinem Bett, um kopfüber zu Opie herunterzuschauen. Dieser rieb sich die Stirn, sah Jax jedoch ein wenig betrübt an.

 

„Tut mir leid, wegen allem.“, murmelte Jax leise; er sah Opie noch eine Weile an, während der Größere den Blick erwiderte und dann seufzte.

 

„Schon okay. Du bist wahrscheinlich einfach nur durch den Wind.“

 

„Ja, schon. Seit einer Weile.“ _Wegen dir_... fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, beugte sich dann aber wieder nach oben, da ihm das Blut unangenehm in den Kopf schoss. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf und ließ die Beine vom oberen Bett baumeln, während er sich durch die Haare fuhr.

 

Eine warme Hand umschlang mit einem Mal den Knöchel seines Fußes; Jax schloss die Augen, genoss die simple Berührung um eines seiner sensibelsten Stellen; Opie's Finger schlossen sich fester um das Gelenk.

 

„Hast du Lust, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten? Ich... ich meine, wir sind wie Brüder, aber ich glaube, ich brauche das. Nur freundschaftlich, Jax.“

 

Jax riss die Augen auf; die Dunkelheit war immer noch überall im Raum, und die Stille der Nacht wurde nur durch das Rascheln von einer Bettdecke unterbrochen.

 

Er schluckte nervös; dann jedoch, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, sprang er mit einem Satz vom Bett und setzte sich zu Opie auf das Bett; die beiden sahen sich im Dunkeln erahnend an, und Jax nickte leicht.

 

Es war nicht so, als hätten sie nie beieinander gelegen – das hatten sie schon sehr oft getan. Aber es war immer mit dem Unterschied gewesen, dass Jax dort noch nicht so für Opie empfunden hatte, wie er es jetzt tat, und dennoch legte er sich sachte neben Opie, als dieser die Bettdecke für ihn anhob, damit Jax sich neben seinen besten Freund legen konnte.

 

Als er sich zu Opie drehte, schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals.

 

 


	3. Wut im Bauch

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis sich Jax' Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten; doch er sah genug von Opie, dass ihm davon ganz schwindelig wurde.

Er hatte sich dicht neben Opie gelegt, das Gesicht zu dem großen Mann gedreht, und weil ihm der intensive, nahe Geruch und die Nähe an sich in den Kopf stiegen, biss Jax sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Weißt du, was du geträumt hast?“, sagte Opie und richtete sich ein wenig zurecht; sie umarmten sich nicht, aber dennoch waren sie so nahe beieinander, dass Jax' Arm sachte gegen Opie's gepresst wurde. Es fühlte sich warm an, genau richtig. Jax schluckte, als er sich vorstellte, wie sich die Haut seines besten Freundes wohl komplett nackt gegen seinen Körper gedrückt anfühlte.

„Nein, keine Ahnung... Wahrscheinlich vom schlechten Essen hier geträumt.“

„Das ist wahrscheinlich dann morgen das böse Erwachen... Glaubst du, dein Plan mit dem freiwilligen Stellen geht auf?“ Opie sah Jax kurz an, und Jax zuckte die Schultern; seine Schulter stieß sachte gegen Opie's.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke ja. Aber Kompromisse geht man sicher immer ein. Ich glaube, sie wollen Tig noch länger behalten. Clay hatte irgendwann mal etwas erwähnt...“

„Ja, bevor du Präsident geworden bist... Man, kommt mir manchmal vor wie gestern, als wir noch unschuldig auf unseren Rädern durch die Gegend gefahren sind.“

Jax stieß ein leises Lachen aus und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Opie's Schulter; der größere Mann zog den Jüngeren ein Stück näher, den Arm leicht um seine Schultern gelegt. 

„Du hast dich nicht verändert.“, sagte Jax leise und atmete zufrieden ein; er schloss die Augen sanft, eingebettet in das schöne Gefühl, Opie so nahe zu sein. 

„Du dich auch nur wenig. Eigentlich nicht, bis auf die letzte Zeit.“, murmelte Opie; er musste das Grinsen von Jax' Mund aber spüren, und von da an lagen sie einfach nur noch still da, bis Jax irgendwann in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.

 

„Jede Wette dass die Mayans ihre Finger im Spiel haben.“

Tig hatte sich über den Tisch gebeugt und Jax diese Worte zugeflüstert; sie saßen beim Mittagessen in der Kantine, zusammen mit den anderen, unzähligen Gefangenen. Jax räusperte sich nur leicht und stach dann wieder mit der Gabel in seine Kartoffeln; er war missmutig gelaunt, irgendwie. 

„Meinst du?“, sagte Opie, der direkt neben Tig saß – während Chibs sich neben Jax nur leicht lachend seinem Essen widmete.

„Die Hälfte der Insassen will mich sicher umbringen!“, murrte Tig, und Jax zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, hob jedoch nicht den Blick von seinem Teller. 

„So ein Schwachsinn, die Hälfte kennt dich nicht mal. Wenn die Mexikaner sich auf unsere Seite stellen, umso besser. Also reg' dich ab.“

„Du hast leicht reden...“, zischte Tig, und Jax versuchte ihn kontinuierlich zu ignorieren. Er hatte seit heute Morgen schon schlechte Laune gehabt; obwohl er neben Opie aufgewacht war, war es alles andere als gut gewesen. Er hatte nur mit Mühe seine morgendliche Erektion verstecken können, und er hatte nicht mal die Zeit oder die Ruhe gehabt, alles alleine zu reflektieren. Er war einfach nie allein. Und überall war Opie. Es störte ihn, aber auch nur, weil er seine Gefühle von jeder Stunde zu Stunde schlechter unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Die Nähe machte ihn verrückt.

„Halt's Maul.“, erwiderte Jax grob und schob seinen Teller von sich weg. Er konnte einfach nichts mehr essen, obwohl es nicht ganz so scheiße schmeckte wie er erwartet hatte. Sein Magen fühlte sich flau an, und er hob den Blick nur, um kurz zu Opie herüber zu starren, der gerade seinen Blick auf Tig gerichtet hatte und lächelte. 

Tig, dachte Jax und nahm einen Schluck Wasser – Tig war ein Idiot. 

„Wenn dein Boss sagt, halt dein Maul, solltest du das besser tun.“, grinste Opie und stieß Tig mit seiner Schulter an; Tig grinste nur und aß den Rest seines Mahls auf, wobei er Opie mit vollem Mund einige seiner weiteren Verschwörungstheorien erzählte, über die Opie lachte.

Jax zog seine Arme vom Tisch und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste nicht, woher es auf einmal kam, aber irgendetwas in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, wann er denn bitte das letzte Mal so richtig frei mit Opie gescherzt und gelacht hatte. Und je länger er Opie und Tig anstarrte und ihnen lauschte (wobei Chibs sich auch noch einmischte), desto mehr wuchs dieses widerliche Gefühl in seinem Innern heran und brannte ihm jegliches anderes Gefühl aus.

Er wollte das Gefühl nicht benennen, obwohl er tief im Innern wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich leichte Eifersucht war. Warum hatte er sich nicht neben Opie gesetzt?

Seine Männer scherzten weiter, ließen Jax aber weitesgehend aus der Sache raus. Nur einmal sah Opie zu Jax herüber und hatte den Blonden dabei ertappt, wie er Opie angestarrt hatte; sein Gesicht zeigte vieles, doch nicht das Lächeln, das Jax sich gewünscht hatte.

Ein ziemlich heftiger Stoß schubste Jax plötzlich mit dem Oberkörper fast auf die Tischplatte; er drehte sich energisch um, nachdem er geflucht hatte, und sah einen Mithäftling mit einem Tablett, der sich mit ein wenig Ellbogen an ihm vorbei gedrängelt hatte.

„Hey!“, fauchte Jax; er war binnen Sekunden auf den Beinen, auch wenn Opie ein leises „Jax...“ ausgestoßen hatte – doch er ignorierte es. Es wurde recht still, und mehrere Köpfe hatten sich in ihre Richtung gedreht. Jax spürte Wut durch seine Hände prasseln, ebenso durch seinen ganzen Körper.

„Tut mir leid, ich dachte da wäre mehr Platz!“, sagte der Mann und lachte leise; Jax verzog die Mundwinkel herablassend und sah den Kerl von oben bis unten an.

„Du solltest besser das nächste Mal einen anderen Weg gehen, Wixer.“, stieß er zischend hervor; der Mann verlor sein Lachen und drehte sich zu Jax um, das Tablett immer noch in den Händen.

„Sagt wer? Der örtliche Vertreter der Lackaffen-Vereinigung? Blondie, reiß dein Maul mal lieb...“, erwiderte der Mann grob, doch Jax hatte sich bereits mit einem Mal auf ihn gestürzt und schlug ihm so hart ins Gesicht, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Boden prallte; das Tablett fiel mit einem lauten Scheppern zu Boden. Jax verlor keine Zeit und setzte sich auf den Kerl, schlug ihm mehrfach mit den blanken Fäusten ins Gesicht.

Um sie herum bildete sich ein Tumult – es gab viele, die die beiden Männer anfeuerten, auf die Tische schlugen oder einen kleinen Kreis um sie bildeten; während seine Crew versuchte, Jax wegzuziehen. Manche Häftlinge jubelten.

Gerade, als Chibs seine Schultern gefasst und ihn ein Stück hochgezogen hatte, trat der am Boden liegende Mann fest gegen Jax Knie, und eine Faust ins Gesicht folgte.

Jax spürte genau, wie seine Augenbraue getroffen wurde und leicht aufplatzte; wärmende Nässe trat auf seine Stirn, lief an dem Rand seines Auges vorbei, und er riss sich wie ein Wolf vom fluchenden Chibs los und ging erneut auf den Mann los. Dieses Mal schlugen sie sich so heftig, dass sie gegen einen benachbarten Tisch stießen und diesen umrissen, die johlende Menge folgte ihnen und feuerten sie nach wie vor an, während im Hintergrund schon die Sirenen losgingen.

Jax ballte seine rechte Faust zusammen und schlug sie mehrmals gegen den Kiefer seines Rivalen; der Mann blutete schon stark, doch er war nicht schwach. Jax musste ebenso mehrere Schläge einstecken, davon einen, der ziemlich übel gegen seine Schläfe ging und ihm für einen Moment die Schwärze in die Augen trieb.

In seinem halbblinden Taumel spürte Jax noch, wie Opie ihn von hinten mit dem Unterarm um seinen Hals packte und ihn hochzog, das Gesicht wütend verzogen; „Jax, verdammte Scheiße, spinnst du?“, stieß er aus, doch Jax kämpfte dagegen an. Nicht mal zehn Sekunden später jedoch wurden alle Beteiligten getrennt; Jax kassierte einen Schlag mit dem Schlagstock eines Wärters in die Magengrube und krümmte sich fest zusammen; er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Opie auch etwas abbekam, ebenso die Leute, die am nächsten dran waren.

Weil Jax immer noch wütend wie ein Berserker war, schlug der Wärter ihm ein zweites Mal gegen den Rücken.

Zu Tumulten kam es immer wieder in Gefängnissen; deswegen wurden die Unruhestifter und Befürworter der kleinen Schlägerei auch direkt in ihre Zellen gebracht worden. Jax, der eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, nach diesem Ausrutscher in Einzelhaft zu landen, hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als er in die gewohnte Zelle zusammen mit Opie gesteckt wurde.

Der Wärter grinste mies; er schüttelte mit seinen Schlüsseln, bevor er die Tür verschloss. „Zwei Tage kein Ausgang – für euch beide. Viel Spaß.“, grinste er und verschloss die Tür; Jax schlug mit der Faust gegen das kleine, in die Tür eingelassene Fenster und stieß ein „Arschloch!“ aus, bevor er eine große Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

Opie umfasste seine Schulter grob, drehte Jax mit einer schnellen Bewegung um und schlug ihm fest mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht; immerhin so fest, dass Jax' Kopf sich leicht zur Seite neigte.

„Hast du komplett den Verstand verloren?! Du hättest in Einzelhaft landen können, und was dann, hm? Was legst du dich überhaupt mit jemandem an? Bist du komplett bescheuert?“, Opie's Stimme war so scharf und schneidend, dass sie die ganze Zelle ausfüllte; Jax atmete tief ein und richtete den Blick seiner blauen Augen auf Opie. Er sagte kein Wort; er starrte Opie nur an, immer noch rasend vor Wut im Innern.

Opie erwiderte den Blick beinahe fassungslos; Jax konnte ihm ansehen, dass er absolut nicht wusste was Sache war.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir nicht stimmt, aber langsam wird es Zeit, damit aufzuhören. Ich hab bald keine Geduld mehr mit dir. So verhält man sich nicht als Präsident eines Motorradclubs.“, sagte Opie, und in seiner Stimme schwang trotz der Wut über Jax' Verhalten ein wenig Sorge mit, was Jax schon wieder einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Doch er konnte nichts sagen. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was aus seinem Mund kommen würde, wenn er jetzt, so geleitet von Gefühlen, reden würde.

Sie starrten sich noch einen Moment an; Jax tat sein Bestes, seine Züge zu ordnen, doch er blieb in seiner wütenden Maske, in Gedanken immer noch das Bild von Opie, der sich mit Tig amüsierte. Noch nie hatte er so etwas empfunden, er fand es selbst schon lächerlich. Doch in seinem Innern geriet so einiges durcheinander und wurde zerrissen, was sonst zusammen gehörte.

„Mach dich sauber, du blutest wie ein Schwein.“, murmelte Opie, deutete auf das Waschbecken und drehte sich zu seinem Bett um.

Jax stand noch eine Weile unsicher im Raum herum, spürte erst jetzt die Schmerzen der Schläge durch seinen Körper jagen, spürte, wie das Blut seine Wange herunterlief. Erst, als Opie sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gedreht hatte, stellte Jax sich vor das Waschbecken mit winzigem Spiegel und begann damit, sich eiskaltes Wasser durch  
das Gesicht laufen zu lassen. Er sah aus, wie man nun einmal nach einer ordentlichen Schlägerei aussah: das eine Auge war leicht lila unterlaufen, der Riss über seiner Augenbraue blutete stark, doch wenigstens sah er wieder etwas normaler aus, als er die lange Spur heruntergelaufenen Blutes wegwaschen hatte, und an seiner Lippe war ein kleiner Riss, der aber nicht allzu sehr blutete.

Als er sich fertig gewaschen hatte, trocknete er sich ab und zog das dunkelblaue Einheitsshirt aus; darunter trug er ein weißes Unterhemd, dass zum Glück von Blut verschont worden war. Sein Körper ächzte von der Nacht auf der dünnen Matratze, und er rollte leicht mit den Schultern, um den Schmerz ein wenig loszuwerden. Er hörte Opie leise seufzen; doch er sagte nichts.

Alles, was er tat, war sich ebenfalls oben auf sein Bett zu legen und mit den Händen unter dem Nacken verschränkt so lange die weiße Decke anzustarren, bis ihm vor Langeweile und Bedrückung die Augen zufielen.

Er wachte auf, als die Lampen immer noch an waren; er stieß ein leichtes Stöhnen aus, streckte sich und sah in die Zelle, verblüfft, Opie auf den Beinen zu sehen. Er rollte sich auf die Seite, beobachtete seinen besten Freund eine Weile, bevor er seine Beine über das Bett schwang und mit einem Sprung wieder unten auf dem Boden war. Opie, der bis gerade noch ein paar Liegestütze gemacht hatte, blickte ihn an, aber nur kurz. 

Jax fuhr sich mit der Hand in den Nacken und atmete tief aus; er war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, weil er Opie immer noch ansehen konnte, dass er mehr als wütend auf Jax war.

„Du... nimmst mir das jetzt aber nicht übel, oder?“, sagte Jax leise und vorsichtig, und Opie hörte mit einem Mal auf mit den Liegestützen und sah zu Jax hoch.

„Ist das gerade dein Scheiß Ernst, Jax?“ erwiderte Opie fast fauchend, und seine Augen spiegelten ungeheuerlichen Zorn und etwas, das Jax gar nicht in seinen Augen sehen wollte – Enttäuschung. 

Jax verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich meine, es war... nichts Großes, also warum solltest du... sauer sein. Ist ja nicht die erste Schlägerei.“

Opie schloss mit einem genervten Seufzen die Augen und presste seinen Daumen und seinen Zeigefinger gegen seine Nasenwurzel; Jax wollte gerade wieder etwas sagen, da sprang Opie mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf die Beine und hatte seine Hände so schnell und fest in Jax' Unterhemd vergraben und presste ihn hart gegen die Wand, dass der Blonde nicht einmal ausatmen konnte.

„Verdammt, Jackson! Das ist kein Spiel, raffst du das nicht? Du drehst komplett durch!“ Opie's Hände, die fest in Jax' Unterhemd gekrallt waren und ihn fest gegen die Wand nagelten, taten Jax weh; doch er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

„Ich... Opie, man, ich kann das erklären...“, sagte er japsend, doch Opie verstärkte den Druck auf seinen Brustkorb, und Jax japste erneut.

„DU kannst das erklären?? Ach, ja? Dann fang mal an! Die ganze Scheiße die letzten Wochen, die ganzen Missstände, andauernd gehst du mir aus dem Weg! Und auf einmal, jetzt wo du richtig Scheiße gebaut hast, da kannst du es erklären?“ Opie's Stimme war ein wütendes Brüllen, so laut, dass es in Jax' Ohren dröhnte; er spürte genau, wie seine Beine zu zittern begannen und er ein siedend heißes Gefühl im Körper aufkommen fühlte. Als würden seine Innereien plötzlich Feuer fangen, und er wusste genau, dass er nicht länger weglaufen konnte.

Wenn er Opie's Freundschaft behalten wollte. 

Opie musste Jax' plötzliches Zittern spüren, denn er minderte seinen Druck ein ganz bisschen; der Braunhaarige war schon immer größer und stärker als Jax gewesen, auch wenn Jax bei weitem definierter und trainierter war. 

„Ope, ich...“, begann Jax, und doch verloren sich seine Worte wieder, und er spürte das Brennen im Körper zunehmen.

Gott, was tat er hier? Wie war es nur so weit gekommen?

„Jax Teller, ich schwöre dir bei Gott wenn du nicht endlich dein Scheiß Maul öffnest und mir die Wahrheit sagst, dann werde ich nie wieder mit dir reden.“

Jax' blaue Augen fanden Opie's ohne Mühe, und der Blonde hob einen Arm, vergrub ihn in Opie's Haaransatz. Opie blickte leicht verwirrt, und Jax biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Es tut mir leid, Ope.“, sagte er gepresst, und Opie setzte zu einem „Ach, und jetzt sagst du wieder...“ an, doch Jax Reaktion stoppte jegliche Worte; er zog an Opie's Haaransatz, sah dem großen Mann noch einmal tief in die vertrauten Augen, bevor er all seine innerliche Stärke aufwand und ihn in einen festen, hitzigen Kuss zog.

Es war, als würden sämtliche Nerven in Jax' Körper anfangen zu vibrieren; er hatte Opie schon mehrmals auf den Mund geküsst, kurz und knapp, besoffen auf Partys. Doch das hier, das war etwas vollkommen anderes.

Die Art und Weise, wie ihre Lippen zusammen gefunden hatten, war kein brüderlicher, freundschaftlicher Kuss, es war – zumindest von Jax' Seite – pure Leidenschaft. Ihm wurden die Knie ganz weich, und er musste sich an Opie festhalten, damit er nicht weg sackte. Das Gefühl, das sich bis in seine Zehenspitzen ausbreitete, war besser als alles, was ihn jemand in seinem gesamten Leben jemals hatte fühlen lassen. 

Der Kuss endete, als Opie seinen Kopf ganz leicht wegzog. 

Jax spürte die Wärme, als Opie seine Stirn gegen Jax' Stirn drückte; die Blicke begegneten sich wieder. 

„Jax, ich... ich weiß nicht genau.“, waren die einzigen, ganz leise geflüsterten Worte, die Opie gegen seine Lippen ausstieß, und Jax wusste, dass Opie einfach nur komplett verwirrt und verzweifelt war. Er sah es einfach in den Augen, den unsicheren Blick, all die Fragen, und Jax nickte nur leicht, einen mächtigen Kloß im Hals spürend. 

„Ist okay“, brachte er zitternd hervor, die Stimme gebrochener, als er sie haben wollte, und im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie sich Opie's Arme um seine Hüfte schlangen und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zogen, in die Jax sich komplett fallen ließ, das Gesicht an Opie's Schulter vergraben, die Hände fest in sein Shirt gekrallt, unfähig, auch nur ein weiteres Wort unter der aufkommenden Hitze in seinen Augen zu sagen.


End file.
